


getting ready

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: kanera week [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Kanan and Hera get ready to face the day.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: kanera week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> more gender non conforming kanan this story because I will die on this hill
> 
> the prompt was undercover mission, which I have only barely touched on
> 
> I must admit i felt out of my depth writing this because of kanan's blindness. canon is not clear how much his force sighted bs can actually see, so I was unsure how to write this. I hope it's passable and of course if any part is offensive tell me and I will take the fic down
> 
> tw for this chapter: non sexual nudity

\---------

Kanan wakes to soft footsteps on the medal decking, barely even there, but his hearing has gotten better since his blinding. He hears them get closer and knows it’s Hera, getting ready for the day. She must notice he’s awake, because a moment later the bed creaks as she sits down. A bare foot hits his thigh as she settles down. He smiles at her and reaches out for her, finding her side and running a hand down her back. There's a noticeable lack of clothing; she must have been in the middle of getting dressed before coming over to see him. He smiles at the thought of how beautiful she must look in the dim light of the cabin, naked in a matter of fact, comfortable way. It’s the little domestic moments like this that he finds he enjoys the most. 

He basks in the silence for a moment longer, just running his fingers in circles over the soft skin of her hip, before saying.

“Hey there.”

She shifts closer, joining him in lying down, and cuddling into his side. He smiles at the press of her warmth against him and hugs her tight. She responds:

“Hey.”

He asks:

“Are you getting ready?”

He can feel her nod against his shoulder and she says:

“Don’t forget, we have that undercover mission today.”

He had forgotten, in all the rush and fuss of the mission yesterday, so he asks:

“The party one?”

She nods again and says:

“We get to get all dressed up, remember?”

He smiles at the thought; only rarely does he have an excuse to dress fancy. 

“Of course. You were getting your suit on, then?”

“Yep. I should be getting back to that, probably.”

She starts to sit up but stops when he gently grabs her arm. He grins and whispers:

“Kiss me, first?”

She laughs and does, kissing him gently but passionately. Then she pulls away and stands, leaving him feeling cold without her body heat. He sighs and stands as well, placing a hand on the wall and using it to guide him as he follows it over to the closet. He listens to her hum a quiet lullaby as she gets dressed, barely audible above the rustle of clothes. He begins digging through the closet, running his fingers over each piece of clothing to tell which they are. Finally he reaches the soft velvet of the one he’s looking for. He pulls out the dress, which he remembers is a dark, wine red, with one shoulder bare and the other covered. 

He strips off his soft nightclothes and begins to wiggle into the stretchy dress, which hugs him, but not too tight. Once hes dressed he runs his fingers over the dress to make sure it’s fitting correctly and there are no wrinkles. He hears the humming stop and footsteps start up again as Hera approaches him. He turns to face where the footsteps are coming from and smiles. She says:

“You look good, as always.”

He reaches out and finds her shoulders, running his fingers over the suit she’s picked, feeling the lapels and the victorian style ruffles at the neck. 

“And you look amazing. What color did you pick today?”

Hera places an affectionate hand on his hip and says:

“Oh, I just went with the basic black.”

Kanan nods and says:

“Classic.”

They’ve ended up holding each other and swaying gently, simply enjoying being in each other’s presence. Kanan says:

“I hope this mission is going to go well, after yesterday’s disaster.”

Hera hums agreeingly and says:

“It shouldn’t be too bad, just eat some fancy food, socialise, maybe dance, while the listening devices do the work.” 

Kanan grins and says:

“Well, I can certainly do that.”

Hera laughs and sys:

“I love you, you know that?”

Kanan feels his heart beat a bit faster as he responds:

“I love you too, Hera.”

She leans into him, settles against his chest, and lays her head on his shoulder as they rock back and forth. He sighs and just basks in being here with her. 

\------------


End file.
